Equation
by TooYoungToLove
Summary: Math turns out to be...fun? REALLY! It's just a nerd-looking tutor PLUS a stupid sweet tutee EQUALS Romance? Could it be the equation for the greatest love story ever? KAEDExSETSU!
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! Another fic from me!_

_Yes, yes.. I know I have a lot of ongoing fics but I just can't help it! I feel lazy to update.. and besides.. I have no idea what to do! haha.._

_I've wriiten this fic a long time ago... hope you'll like it! Here comes Mirmo fic #10! (in this category..)_

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Mirmo Zibang.. *sniff*  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER1: Stupid student + Concerned teacher = ?**

The sun shone brightly and the wind blew lightly, birds were chirping, the first years are in the grounds taking their physical education class..Ah! Such energetic kids. But as the first years are having fun the 4th year Class-C was having their Mathematics at that time and most of the students in the class were bored and have no energy at all to use their brains for the super long complex formula. But not Kaede..

"Ok.. so x is equals to twelve huh? Oh wait! If x is like this and y is like that then," she paused to think "I don't get it at all!!!"

Kaede is a very eager student, always doing her best on every subject but there was this little problem...she still can't pass anything! The only subject that she's good at was probably P.E. and Home Economics.

"Mou.. how did my answer became like this? The right answer is 3! Sheesh.." she asked herself. Tiny beads of sweat started to form in her forehead as she tried to solve again the complex equation. Her misery stopped when the bell rang. _Another math session without a single correct answer...._

"That's all for today." said - their math teacher. "But please put more attention, all of you, next meeting okay?" he said as he make a sort of disappointed face and stare at everyone.

"Yes sir!" the class said in chorus, lazily.

"O-Okay..." said the poor math teacher who can predict what would happen the next meeting.

The students started leaving the classroom to go to their next class. Kaede was one of the last students to leave but before she got out called her.

"What is it, Sir?" asked Kaede, quite confused... and nervous. _I''m not sleeping earlier!_

"Well... I can see you are very eager in my class. I'm actually hoping that your classmates would do the same but looks like I failed. I'm actually shocked that some of them get good grades without listening! But you see Minami, the point is, being eager in my class is not enough to pass this subject."

_Gulp. This is it! I knew this day would come!_ She held on her bag tightly as if she would fall.

"I'm very concerned about you. You're a very good student; I want you to pass this subject. You're the only student in this class that listens to me you know.." her teacher looked at her with eyes of concern.

_He really does care about me... unlike my mom..._ "What will happen to me sir?" she asked, kind of afraid what might happen to her if she doesn't pass or get a grade of 83 or higher - she won't be qualified for the course she wants for college!

"Don't worry Minami. It has just been a grading since school year starts so you'll have lots of time to improve," said . "And at those three months time I found a perfect person to teach you! He's really smart!"

"Really? Oh thank you sir! Who is it?" she asked as happiness flood her whole being.

"He's a bit nerdy, and I should say impatient at times, short tempered you know? But he's the best I could find." said her teacher.

"Don't excite me professor! Just say who that person is!" Kaede shouted because she lost her patience.

"Sorry about that." he said.

"It's ok. But you're still not saying who that person is..!" she really is getting impatient. She's late for Home Economics for a whole ten minutes for Pete's sake!

"Class-F's Setsu Yuuki."

* * *

Kaede was now chopping the ingredients they would use for their dish, still looked a bit dazed. _' Setsu Yuuki, huh? Is he really smart? He looks dorky to me...'_ She let out a sigh. _'Well maybe he really IS smart. I mean all people with glasses are smart right? But his glasses really look dorky..."_

"Hey Kaede! Watch where you're chopping! You don't want any fingers on our dish do you?" a girl with red-colored hair which is fixed with the usual two buns nagged. Her name was Etsumi. Etsumi is Kaede's bestfriend since childhood. She's always there for her.

"Sorry..." Kaede said as she was pulled out from her thoughts.

"Is that finish already?" a girl with pink-colored, long haired said named Saori. She met Saori in her 2nd year of high school and they became really good friends. She loves to play the flute.

Kaede handed her the ingredients that she cut. _I better concentrate on our cooking more than that dorky..err I mean Yuuki-san._

"By the way Kaede," a girl with dark blue-colored hair appeared carrying the washed pots and plates. "What did Sir Math told you?" Azumi, on Kaede's earlier years, had always been her enemy with no particular reason and also, then became friends with no particular reason too. Kind of weird if you ask me.

"He has a name you know," defended Kaede. Azumi is always a hard time remembering names of those whom she doesn't talk much. "Oh well, he told me my grades are failing."

"What! That's harsh. But I can see that coming." said a girl with orange-colored, shoulder length hair whose name is Haruka. She just transferred last year and became close with the gang, but there is one problem about her, she can't stop her tongue. She's kind of frank about everything.

"Haruka!" scolded Etsumi. Haruka apologized.

"It's okay Etsumi. I saw it coming too. Well anyway he said he was concerned to me because I'm his only student that's listening to him in class-"

"He noticed that to???" Azumi said. "You know, I don't know where you find the energy to listen to him. Just hearing his voice makes me feel sleepy."

"Right... Now will you guys let me finish?" Kaede glared at them. "He said he found someone who could teach me. You know, like a tutor."

"Who is it?" Saori asked.

"He said it's Setsu Yuuki from Class-F." she said.

"Oh... so that's Setsu guy's going to teach you. Good luck then."

"Yeah. I wish we could help you but we are just a little above your level Kaede. Just enough for us to pass." Haruka said with a little insult. "Or should we say way above your level cause you can't even get a grade in the exams higher than 80!" she laughed.

"Haruka!" Etsumi scolded her again as she hit her in the head.

"It's okay Etsumi. Its true anyway." It's true and it hurts Kaede. As if she realized that she's THAT stupid.

The class ended and it's time for them to go home.

"You're sure you don't want to go home with us?" Haruka asked with a bit of guilt in her face.

"Don't worry Haruka. This has nothing to do with you. I'm just waiting for Yuuki-san to say thanks." she replied.

"Okay. Take care then. See you tomorrow!" her friends said as they waved goodbye.

It's been forty-five minutes since her friends left and she still can't see even a shadow of Yuuki.

"Mou... Where is he? I'm sure he's not home yet. I've been waiting for him here at the school gate and I'm sure I haven't seen him."

Then she saw a boy about her age approaching the gate, holding a book, have chocolate-colored hair and- _Bingo_

Wearing dorky glasses.

As he got near the gate, Kaede approached him. "Hello! My name is Kaede Minami! You must be Setsu Yuuki am I right?" she asked. The boy stopped reading to look at her.

"Yes." he said.

_What a short reply._ Kaede thought to herself. "Well, I just want to say thank you for agreeing to be my tutor! It'll really help me a lot!"

"Say that after you passed Math."

Kaede flinched. "O-Okay." _Sheesh... What a character he has...!_

"If you don't mind I would like to continue reading and go home. Stop wasting your time. Go home and just study. Now I know why you don't pass." he said as he walked.

_'What did he just say?!'_ Kaede fumed with rage but decided to calm down. "I'm still here in school because I waited for you!"

Yuuki stopped walking to face her. "I didn't say that you should wait for me. You could just say these things tomorrow." he turned on his back and walked away again.

"Oh God... Will I be able to last for at least an hour with him?" Kaede said while looking up to the sky.

* * *

_Yes, I know!! Another AU fic! Haha!_

_I really wish my laziness will soon go away so I can update... _

_...hint! hint!..._

_Ah... reviews, PM, alerts, favorites... gotta love them!_

_Signing out!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER2: The mean dork + the hallway=?**

"Good morning..." Kaede said, gloomy, as she entered the room.

Etsumi and the rest of the gang is already in the classroom when she entered. "What happened to you? You looked puffed." Etsumi asked.

"Just study a bit longer than I intended to since I got home late." she replied as she sat down on her chair with her eyelids feeling heavy.

"What time did you got home anyway? I've been calling yesterday but your mom said you still not home," said Azumi who sat beside her. "I was gonna tell you that the club will have a meeting today."

Kaede and her friends belong to a club which goes to an orphanage every now and then to have help the kids and make them happy. They may lack some brains but they have a lot of heart.

"Oh... talk about mom," Kaede groaned. "She's one of the reasons why I extended my studying time. When I got home she started nagging me. It felt like years! But she got thirsty and stopped. If I'm not mistaken she nagged for about an hour." she then sighed.

"Just forget about it. So how was it?" Haruka asked.

"How's what?" Kaede asked, her brows furrowed.

"Haruka means, how was your meeting with Mr. Dorky Glasses." Azumi said.

Etsumi just shrugged and sighed at Azumi's action. "When will you start remembering people's names Azumi?"

Their conversation ended when their teacher entered the classroom. All of the students in class sat down on their seats and pulled their books, notebooks, and their pens from their bags.

TWO hours of grammar misery has ended when the bell rang. Everyone looked glad about this but it didn't last long because their next subject is Math.

"At last English is over! I'm about to have a nosebleed if the bell didn't rang!" Azumi said.

"Yeah. But Math is next. I don't think I'll be able to live long." Haruka said.

"But the subject and verbal announcement was quite easier than the other lessons so far, right?" Kaede said.

"Er... you mean the subject and _verb agreement_?" Saori asked Kaede. She looks like in the verge of laughing.

"Y-Yeah..._that's_ what I mean. Sorry.." she said, laughing at herself to lessen her embarrassment.

"As we are talking about before Ms. English walked in, how was it?" Azumi asked Kaede. The other looked at her to, waiting for her answer.

"Well," Kaede started, nervously. She knew that if she tell them Azumi will say, _'Just avoid that Dorky Know-it-all. He'll just be a living nightmare!'_, Haruka would say '_What an attitude he has! I bet he has no friends!'_, and Etsumi would say robably say '_I don't think this tutoring will help you. I think the best thing is to say it to Mr. Tsuchida so he'll know how arrogant that Yuuki is!_'. But she remembered that told her that Yuuki is also the best that he could get. Better to stick with an arrogant nerd than take the risk of her friends' teaching. She knew her friends' intelligence is not enough for her.

"Well?" Etsumi asked, excitedly.

"Well... he's... uhm..." Kaede paused to think of something to say. _What now? What now?_

"Mr. Math's coming any minute now. Are you gonna tell us or what?" Azumi said.

"He's..." she looked at her feet as if hoping to see some answers. "I'll just say it at lunch. Like Azumi said, 's coming any minute now. I don't want to cut the story short you know. But If you insist-"

"It's alright. I agree with you. I don't want to listen to an interrupted story, its better if it's just told straight." said Saori.

_Thank you Saori!_ Kaede looked at her with gleaming eyes then they all sat down and wait for their teacher.

AS MATH progresses, Kaede's classmate's snores louder, Etsumi and Azumi's drools are flowing, and the other's eyelids getting heavier, half of Kaede's mind is focused on the problem and the other half on what would she say to her friends.

"Who wants to solve the problem on the board?" Mr. Tsuchida asked, facing the class he didn't looked shocked or surprised. Afterall, it's always like this everytime. "Do you want to give it a try Minami?"

"O-Okay.." Kaede said hesitantly.

"Don't worry, I'll help you when you have troubles answering. Come on."

Kaede walked to the board, gave her the chalk. She then faced the equation and thinks about how to answer it.

Their having word problems for today, and Kaede has a problem with this problem.

_Hmm.. let's see. Five times the difference of 19 subtracted from a number is the same as the number increased by 5. Find the numbers._ She re-read it again and again and again, still no answer.

She started writing the answer on the board:

_Let x be the no._

__

Equation: 5(19-x) = x+15

_Solution:  
95-5x = x+5  
5x+x = 5-95  
6x/6 = -90/6  
x = -15  
_

She boxed the final answer and looks at her teacher. "Is it correct?" she asked with a look of uncertainty on her face.

"Well...no." said. "The error is on the equation. It should be (x-19). Equations are very important Minami, if your equation is wrong then your solution will surely be incorrect. But nice try!" he smiled at Kaede.

Kaede returned to her seat, kind of sad about her answer. "Okay class. That's it for today! Your assignment is-" browsed the book, "page 50-52 letters A,C,D, and E. Please do your assignment okay? Whoever is assigned at the blackboard please kindly erase what is written and you may all have your lunch now." the teacher left the classroom.

"At last... freedom!" Haruka exclaimed as she raised her hands in the air.

"Good morning..." Said Azumi and Etsumi as they woke up from their deep slumber.

"I'm so hungry.. let's eat!" Saori suggested.

They all pulled out their lunchboxes from their bags and started eating. "Mind if you tell us now Kaede?" Saori asked.

Kaede is already prepared for this. "Well, Yuuki is very... nice, sweet, and helpful. He's fun to talk to." as she said this she crossed her fingers that is hidden on her back.

"Really?" Haruka asked, looked unconvinced.

"Really!"

"Well, that's okay then. I thought he was a Mr. Mean Dorky Know-it-all!" Azumi said.

"If he'll be like that, it'll better if we'll just be the ones to teach you." Etsumi said.

_Just as I thought..._ Kaede thought. As she finished her lunch she leaves the room to go to the wash room. As she was about to take a turn down the hallway she saw Yuuki leaning at the wall.

"Yuuki-san, I-"

"Saturday, 9am, at the park in front of the horse statue. If you're just a minute late I'll leave." After he said that, he left and walked the path to his classroom.

"What an attitude. Who am I, his slave?" Kaede sighed and made her way to the washroom.

**.~Weee! So I'm back in the fanfic world. I hope you guys are still there. This chapter is done a year ago already, lol. Sorry I took so long. I hope I can write more MDP Fanfics in the future! :)**

**Too all my filipino supporters, please visit or . My pen name is Charmz and I'm writing tagalog romance novels (pocketbook style). Hope you'll like it!~.**


End file.
